deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Johnny Cage vs T.J. Combo
Comics Master 90= What-if Death Battle Johnny Cage vs. T.J. Combo.jpg Johnny vs T.J..jpg Jognny Cage.jpg T.J..png Description Two Killer Celebrity Kombatants with the Instincts to Win they entered a Dangerous Tournament in order to prove to the World that they aren't frauds but they ended up growing into Heroes along the way now they Fight to the Death it's Mortal Kombat vs Killer Instinct Celebrity Edition. Interlude Johnny Cage T.J. Combo Intermission Death Battle Results Original Track This Battles Original Track would be called either one of three things 'It's All Me Baby', 'A Caging Combo' or 'Combo of the Cage' the Cover Image would consist of Johnny Cage's Sun Glasses surrounded by a Blue Glow with a Green Aura around it that blue glowing these represents T.J. Combo's Instinct Mode known as Glory Days and the Green Aura Powers of the Mediterranean Cult & reflected in the lenses would be a Pair of hanging Red Boxing Gloves in the Left while the Right Lens has a pair of Red hanging MMA Gloves behind all of this would be an arrangement of Clapperboards & White Stars the Clapperboards are for Johnny's days as an Action Movie Hero & the White Stars are for the outfits that T.J. owns and wears which have a lot or just quite a few White Stars covering His clothes & it would feature lyrics by Omega Sparx similar to I'm Back to Rise and Fight Like A Devil where it's like if Ryu & Jin were having a rap battle against each other with a back and forth counter lines with both Johnny & T.J. sending out insults one line would be 'These Mortal Kombatants have the Killer Instinct for this Battle of Death' this would serve as an intermission line like the 'Fight it's a War lift you hands Power up and see who can stand Let's Fight hear the roar who can win but who's in command.' line in Fight Like A Devil. (Written on the Clapperboards if you could read it it would say Scene 11 Take 04 referring to the amount of Games that both MK & KI have) Trivia *The Connections between Johnny Cage and T.J, Combo is that both are both Famous Celebrities (Johnny is a Famous Action Star & T.J. was the Boxing Champion for years) with badass stage names who got called/outed as frauds so they decided to prove that their skill was all natural by entering in the Deadliest & Most Dangerous Tournament they could find (The Mortal Kombat & Killer Instinct Tournaments) but it was thanks to these Tournaments that they grew into Heroes. *The TN's were created by OmnicidalClown1992 & 0mura2 on Deviantart Should this become an actual Death Battle? Yes No Maybe/Not Sure Who do think/Want to win? Johnny Cage T.J. Combo Don't Care just let them Fight It'll be a Tie Who Has the better Punching Technique Johnny Cage's Nut Punch All The Way T.J. Combo's Power Line For The Win |-|Bob6114= What-if Death Battle Johnny Cage vs. T.J. Combo.jpg|Venage237 Description Two heroic video game brawlers with a strong passion towards fame and publicly. Interlude Johnny Cage T.J. Combo Pre Death Battle Death Battle =Poll= Who will win? Johnny Cage T.J. Combo Draw Result Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:"Celebrity" themed Death Battles Category:'Killer Instinct vs Mortal Kombat' themed Death Battles Category:Comics Master 90 Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Death battle by 2 different companies Category:Death Battle by 2 Different Series Category:Bob6114/Halloween7's Season 3 Category:Bob6114 Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Fistfight Category:Comics Master 90 DB Season 1 Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles